


Be Together

by HurrymanSlowhand



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurrymanSlowhand/pseuds/HurrymanSlowhand
Summary: Thirteen years, maybe longer, and even longer. Regardless of bitterness and joy, suspicion or jealousy, happiness or surprise, they are always together. Never separated.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Juvenile (one)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [在一起 Be Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037100) by [HurrymanSlowhand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurrymanSlowhand/pseuds/HurrymanSlowhand). 



One  
Sakurai Sho is a precocious child, but he does not know where the precocity is. Before he entered Johnnys, someone would take photo with him, thinking he was the new JR- and he did have a very cute face, plus his lively personality, it seemed that he was born with some temperament.  
Later he entered Johnnys, a group full of little monsters, and he became even more outstanding. He couldn't tell what made him special. He seems to be born with such a charm of leadership, it may be caused by the family environment, or it may be gifted. Sakurai didn't know, he didn't think about it.  
After all, his is too young.

Two  
He had been in Johnny for a year when he first met Matsumoto Jun - a copy of Crayon with a round bun like funny face and thick eyebrows. At that time Sakurai was considered as a "senior". He went to talk with Matsumoto and he was startled and surprised, but no shyness.  
Rectal child, funny, maybe a bit stupid. This is Sakurai's first impression of Matsumoto Jun.

Three  
Sakurai was a leader in the little Jr. He can always lead the fashion trend in the group. His followers are kids who wanted to look cool and act cool. and that's why they joined Johnnys. They wanted to dance when they saw people dancing on TV; they wanted to be young idol when they saw idols attracting attentions and fans. And Johnnys will never be short of beautiful, cute kids. Within these kids Sakurai could gain a foothold which proved his leadership character in another way.  
Matsumoto also liked him, Sakurai can tell. But he hasn't noticed the kid yet. At that time Sakurai Sho was more popular and mature than his peers. His family was wealthy and well educated, whereas Jun, was just an unimpressive kid in the group.  
Sakurai, omg, an idol already. 

Four  
Matsumoto was a very direct kid, he was not "mature" enough at young age. Johnny, the CEO of Johnnys commented on his reptile-like eyebrows, "A borned comedian." and he added, "might have something surprising in future."  
Matsumoto was bullied a lot when he was a kid. he was short, small, not welcomed. The bullies might think this is nothing but a little bit of trouble whereas the bullied ones got hurt easily and deeply. At this time, Sakurai is out of the ordinary. He was naughty enough to start a fight, and he was smart enough to know when to stop. He grasped a bit of boundary concept at this age. When it was time to stop, he will stop, and will not continue.  
In fact, this is the character that made him a leader in Jr. After all, the kids of this age lacks the ability to control their desire.

Five  
Matsumoto Jun always wanted to stick to Sakurai Sho, Sakurai always wanted to get rid of him whereas he failed. And then Sakurai started to ignore the fact that Matsumoto became his errand boy, and he quite enjoyed this feeling of dominance.  
The further more they grown up, the harder the training was in Johnnys. But Sakurai never thought about quitting. He signed an agreement with his father. His dad bet that he would fail to continue the journey as a idol, if he really wanted to continue, he must finish college in the same time  
It's only four years of college, Sakurai thought, such a piece of cake for a big idol like me! He was always the center of attention, he never failed on anything. There is nothing he could not achieve.  
As he grown up, he gradually found out that he really can't manage so many things. Life is so tiring. But still he hold the position as an idol, an almighty one.  
Saikurai Sho, the luckiest boy, will never fail.


	2. Juvenile (Two)

Six  
As the Jr of the Jhonnys family, the necessary skill was doing a backflip. But Sakurai couldn't do it, and he did not want to do it at all. Also he was afraid of heights, his heart bumping when he was in a high place. Why? Why I can't do a backflip and why am I so afraid of height? Sakurai has thought about this for a long time, but still couldn't find the reason.  
This is his personality, if the source of the problem cannot be found, the problem cannot be solved.  
So Sakurai had to look for the reason and find a way to deal with it.  
There was only things he don't want to do, there was nothing he can't do.  
He is the special one.

Seven  
Matsumoto Jun stick with Sakurai Sho all along. Followed him from morning to night. Whatever Sakurai did, he would always ask: What is Sho Kun doing now? Who is Sho Kun talking to? The two big and watery eyes blinking in his face with passion.  
Sakurai was too lazy to tell him directly that he thinks Matsumoto is silly. But he still allowed Matsumoto to follow him everyday. Matsumoto is like a little dog, you don't even need to feed him and he will come and wag tail, although Sakurai does not like dogs.  
Matsumoto Liked Sakurai, so obvious, but people are not the same as dogs. People are more complicated and more difficult to control.  
Sakurai likes things that can be controlled.  
He figured out another character deep down in his personality.

Eight  
There is a saying, you can tell a man's personality when he was three year old. This might be true, many things are born without practice. Such as Sakurai's brain: firstly it could hardly process images. The pictures drawn in his high school age were the same as those in kindergarten; second it does not like animals; thirdly it is a control freak (a little) with some Sadism.  
Well leaders, you know, most of them always have such kinds of temperament. Sakurai's leadership charisma is born by nature. But becoming a leader by talent alone is not enough. If you want to be a superior, you have to study more, work more and, suffer more.  
Luckily Sakurai Sho is a hard-working child, and he puts a lot of efforts on Matsumoto Jun. He wanted to start with the simplest one and keep the kid firmly in his hand.

Nine  
HOWEVER, things are not what he expected. The little silly Matsumoto Jun made him, the big idol, cried in heart.  
Matsumoto didn't want to go to high school anymore, Sakurai squeezed his time to death to tutor Matsumoto; What's more, the super follower would give him two or three calls a day, or more! Once Matsumoto made a morning call at four o'clock, and he asked: What are you doing Sho Kun?  
What am I doing? Sakurai went crazy, I'm sleeping!!!  
Matsumoto has become his crazy fans, and Matsumoto never gets tired of being with Sakurai EVERY day. Later, Matsumoto confessed to him publicly, in front of a camera, with affection, and a bit shyness.

How did his brain work? Sakurai wondered.  
Considering the effort he made on "controlling" Matsumoto, the return of this investment is negative...

Ten  
Anyways, personalities are inborn. Not afraid of loosing face, not holding back were simply the perfect interpretation of Matsumoto Jun. He respected and liked Sakurai so much and he wanted to be with Sakurai. So he just do it, tried his best to stick with the one he liked.   
How can this character belongs to a dog? Silly Sakurai Sho, this character is obviously belongs to a wolf with wild blood running.  
When Matsumoto Jun grew up, the bun like face gradually became sculptural. There is some temperament growing in him. Willfulness and danger hiding in the cute face.  
The cub is growing up.  
Poor Sakurai, chose a guinea pig with high difficulties when he did not realize this at all.


	3. Youth (Three)

Eleven  
The chasing war ended with Matsumoto's victory.The two of them made their debut together. Now there was a reason for Matsumoto to stick with Sakurai every moment. They rushed to Hawaii for debut without being noticed in advance and they don't need to know why is Hawaii and why is the five of them.  
For boys like them, Hawaii is really a good place. They played around without knowing that their combination of the team is by coincidence. It might be different person to join Arashi if anything went wrong.

Twelve  
Sakurai sometimes feels that his father is prescient. Perhaps the life now would not be so hard if he hadn't insisted on staying at Johnnys.  
"Damn", he saw through the deceptive masks of the so-called "elite class". Although unfortunately, he was one of them. And being rejected by your own people is definitely a tragedy.  
Sakurai has suffered a lot after the debut and being admitted to university. Why becoming an idol is something the Elite would laugh at? Isn't everybody loves Idols? The university of "society" has taught a lesson for Sakurai.  
Before Sakurai would complain all these with Matsumoto. But later he was too busy to talk with his little pet and gradually relaxed his vigilance on Matsumoto.  
If there is a chance for Sakurai to confess to Matsumoto, he would say with tears: "I used to have a chance to keep you tight by my side, but I didn't cherish that...

Thirteen  
As the saying goes, great minds mature slowly. Not sure if Arashi is great, but surely it grows really slow after their debut.... With the emergence of younger Johnnys band, Arashi is a dead band.  
Sakurai is still studying in university, and if his band is really dissolved, he still can make a good living with the education background.  
When this idea jumped into his head, Sakurai himself was startled, as if thinking about leaving betrayed the other four team members.  
Joining Arashi is the luckiest thing in his life, who wants to get separated? But watching the resources being taken away, watching the fans losing interest and expectation from them every day, especially when they saw the attitude from the management, what can they do?  
They can't lie to themselves, maybe it's time to let go.

Fourteen  
But there is something called destiny.  
When Sakurai was 21 years old and was about to die in university, a power forced him to get back to life. Rumors everywhere when things happened. They are finally in the front page, but none of the team members had a smile on face. And it probably won't be long before they have be dissolved.  
Sakurai was really unwilling to leave Arashi. He studied to death in university just wanted to prove to his father that, he can be an idol and he wont lose. Of course, he thought about giving up sometimes when it's really tiring. But if someone forced him to give up, well, he will fight to the end.  
While he was thinking what to do, that silly Matsumoto Jun stood up and said "Leave this to me."  
What the hell? Who are you little bro? Sakurai is surprised, don't you think a leading role in Gokusen makes you someone important. You still have four big brothers in front of you in Arashi!  
Sakurai was so angry and he punched Matsumoto in the face.  
"What are you thinking??" Sakurai shouted at Matsumoto, "There is no room for your heroism now!! We should think a solution together and support each other! You have no idea how hard an idol could be!!"  
"I know!" Matsumoto shouted back, "That's why I think I should take my responsibility." and he left the room.  
Sakurai was still in shock: He yelled at me??? Is he Matsumoto Jun? Where is my little errand boy?

Fifteen  
Later they had a fierce discussion in front of Jonny, the CEO. The old man, surprisingly agreed with Matsumoto's proposal. That day Sakurai didn't say a word to Matsumoto, and Matsumoto just ignored his brother's anger.  
After a while it's Matsumoto Jun's birthday. Sakurai felt that he had to repair their relationships, so he went to Matsumoto Jun's house with gift.  
They slept in a room at night, and at about mid night Sakurai slipped into Matsumoto's bed.  
"Slept already?" Sakurai asked.  
"Yes" Mastumoto answered.  
"uh....Do you think our relationship should be like now?" Sakurai asked, actually he wanted to express that their relationship should not be this bad. After all, they are friends for years.  
"So?" Matsumoto turned to Sakurai, two big and watery eyes looking at him.  
Sakurai is a bit dizzy, "I mean...our relationship should be better, you know."  
"How?" Matsumoto continued to ask.  
Sakurai can't keep talking, he looked at those eyes as if Matsumoto was a kid, but the kid has grown up, can he still manage?  
Sakurai is an adult in this year, and he turned Matsumoto over.  
There was some moon light coming from the window. He saw Matsumoto's white neck and kissed on it.


	4. Youth (Four)

Sixteen  
When Matsumoto Jun was at his 20th birthday, Sakurai Sho, his former best buddy, gave him a big gift, which made him late for filming the next day.  
The culprit, Sakurai Sho, ran to the beach alone, drank five bottles of beer, and almost drowned in his own vomit.  
Skurai wanted to find a way to repair the relationship with Matsumoto, but he seemed to destroyed it instead.  
The two haven't spoke to each other since then.  
One year later Sakurai was graduated from university. He appeared in the graduation ceremony, for his fans. Cause he know lots of his Fans will come and celebrate his graduation. Otherwise he won't show up. He knew that his classmates does not like him at all, those so called "elite class".  
After the ceremony, Sakurai encountered one of his classmates in the toilet.  
"Why does Sakurai Kun want to be an idol? I know it's a good thing to be noticed. See how many of your fans come to the ceremony today! " He said with jealousy and contempt.  
"For me, being an idol is so pathetic, so many beauties around you but can't enjoy. Oh, I forgot, " he burst into laughter, "you even can't get married without permission!"  
Sakurai didn't hit the guy, instead he closed himself in the toilet after the guy left.  
"What an idol," he muttered to himself. He laughed but tears dropped.

Seventeen  
Sakurai feels that Matsumoto Jun’s temper is getting worse and worse, especially after acting in the "Hana yori dango", his whole person seems to be contaminated with the bad habits of Domyoji .  
What's worse is that Matsumoto's created his own circle of friends with Oguri and Toma, whereas his old brothers were rejected to hang out with him.  
Plan to solo? Sakurai thoughts angrily. Maybe he was a little jealous of Matsumoto?  
True, but there are something more than this.  
Later, Sakurai bought the DVD of "Hana yori dango". He looked at Domyoji on the screen, aggressive, arrogant, very different from Matsumoto in real life.  
"The kid's acting is pretty good." Sakurai threw away the remote control.  
He closed his eyes, maybe he was not only jealous about Matsumoto, he was also afraid of the changes of the little guy. The number one fan who once worshiped him as god now becomes stronger and more popular than him. The big idol in old days, Sakurai Sho, was through away by the world and could no longer reach the place that Mastumoto now standing at.

Eighteen  
One day Sakurai bump into Matusmoto after he finished an interview in the backstage of TBS. They haven't met each other alone for quite a long time.  
Sakurai wanted to say something, but he couldn't raise his hands nor open his mouth. For a moment he felt particularly awkward. The two close friends now have nothing to say.  
Matsumoto Jun, however, may not think in this way. He looked at Sakurai without embarrassment. Just like meeting an old friends every day. The big watery eyes glazing at him but Sakurai was unable to read anything from them. He just nodded to Matsumoto and walked away.  
A bit repentant to walk away, Sakurai felt, but seems there is something growing in this come across.

Nineteen  
Sakurai does think like an old stubborn man sometimes. There are some deep-rooted stubborn thoughts that made him not that popular within women.  
Compared to Matsumoto Jun's lively life, the out dated idol can only play with himself.  
Alas, why people's life could be so different? I lost EQ to Matsumoto as well, Sakurai thought, and now there is only a little superiority in IQ left.  
Maybe.

Twenty  
If anyone said to Sakurai, "When you are at the lowest point in your life, you should be happy, because things can't be worse anymore." Sakurai will definitely give him a black eye and shout: Try to stay in your lowest point for six years then!  
Water flows to lower place, man goes to higher position. Luckily, Sakurai finally stepped out the valley of his life - when he was 24 years old, he became an anchor. It's a good position that people would respect and it won't conflict with the development of his teammates in Arashi.  
Finally, Sakurai gained a little bit of confidence which had been trampled on the ground before.  
When Sakurai got this job offer, Matsumoto was the first person he wanted to tell to. But still he resisted. Well, no need to rush, take your time. Sakurai thought.  
"I'll see you later, anchor Sakurai Sho." Said to the man in mirror.  
The man with slipped shoulders still looks great and attractive in suits.  
And he will win.


End file.
